Ositos de Chocolate
by Once L
Summary: Hiroki, no sabía si darle o no aquel presente a Akihiko. - Junjou Minimum.


**Título: **Ositos de Chocolate.

**Fandom: **Junjou Romantica.

**Personajes:** Hiroki Kamijou & Akihiko Usami.

**Género: **Amistad, Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Junjou Minimum, Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Hiroki, no sabía si darle o no aquel presente a Akihiko.

**Disclaimer:** _Junjou Romantica _no me pertenece. Pertenece a _Shungiku Nakamura._

_**14/02/11.**_

- Akihiko...

La voz de Hiroki es apenas y un murmullo cuando el viento sopla en su base secreta y se lleva algunas hojas del suelo. Su leve llamado, le hace alzar la vista de su libreta y dejar de escribir de momento para prestar atención a su amigo que no ha vuelto a decir palabra alguna desde entonces.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hiroki?

Pregunta, notando como éste mira con insistencia al lado contrario al que está él con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto.

- Nada en realidad... –murmura con un puchero, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

No puede hacerlo. No puede entregarle aquel obsequio a Akihiko, y mucho menos en esa fecha. Es San Valentín después de todo, fecha, en que las chicas le regalan chocolates o algún otro detalle a su persona especial, y no al revés...

... sin mencionar, con que la persona a la que se lo quiere dar es un chico como él.

Cielos, porque esas cosas sólo le pasan a él.

Comprensible que se frustre entonces por momentos.

- Hiroki...

- ¿Q-Qué? –tanto su llamado como verlo enfrente de él lo asustan a tal punto de hacerlo saltar y hacer que su corazón lata con prisa.

Dios, casi le da un infarto.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta el de ojos violetas, preocupado por su mejor amigo.- Hoy has estado actuando muy raro, ¿tienes fiebre, Hiroki? ¿Te duele algo?

Su pequeña mano va a la frente del castaño, provocando que se sonroje hasta las orejas y su corazón vuelva a acelerarse. Si no se tranquiliza y se calma, Akihiko se va a dar cuenta de sus reacciones y de los sentimientos que tiene por él.

No quiere eso... no quiere que se dé cuenta y se aleje de él.

- E-Estoy bien. –se da la vuelta, agachándose para juntar con prisa sus cosas.- Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya antes de que mis padres se preocupen.

- Hn. –Usami asiente, no muy convencido de sus palabras.- ¿Quieres que... te acompañe?

- ¿Eh? ¡N-No, está bien! Aún está alumbrado así que... no hay problema.

Sus palabras, la forma tan extraña en que está actuando con él sólo hacen que Akihiko se preocupe y piense en si ha hecho algo malo para que el de ojos castaños se muestre distante. Una parte de sí le duele.

- Hiroki... –murmura tan bajo que éste ni siquiera llega a escucharle.

O tal vez sí, pues se queda en su sitio y se recrimina al ver el semblante que su amigo tiene en esos momentos.

Sabe, que lo está preocupando y lo está lastimando. No quiere eso, así que se arma de valor y lo hace.

- Akihiko... –el mencionado se gira para verlo.- S-Sé que has recibido muchos hoy, y entendería si no los quieres pero... ¡toma!

Con su ceño fruncido y como quien no quiere la cosa, le lanza una pequeña bolsita roja con un moño del mismo color que el joven escritor atrapa sin problemas para luego mirar confundido a su amigo.

- F-Feliz San Valentín. –le dice con una pequeña sonrisa que trata de encubrir su sonrojo, girándose y alzando su mano para despedirse.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Después de esto, Hiroki se pierde entre los arbustos para volver a casa y todavía siente sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo que se recrimina una y otra vez por haberle dado el presente. No obstante, hay algo que calma su corazón, su ansiedad y miedo por lo que Akihiko pueda pensar de él y del presente.

"_No la pude ver"._

Es lo único que se lamenta de la situación, sonriendo levemente antes de cruzar la reja de la mansión Usami un poco más controlado.

Mientras que en la base secreta y ahora solo, Akihiko abre aquella bolsita que su amigo le ha dado. Su contenido lo hace sonreír, y sacar con emoción y algo de cuidado un par de piezas para poder verlas mejor. Son pequeños ositos de chocolates que se ven tan lindos y tiernos que éste duda en comérselos más tarde o no.

- Muchas gracias, Hiroki.

Agradece aún con su pequeña sonrisa, teniendo una idea sobre qué escribir y dedicarle a su amigo como agradecimiento para el _Día de Blanco_.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí está mi aporte del día para esta fecha ;D

¿He dicho alguna vez que adoro a estos dos, juntos? :P

Gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Feliz día a todos ;)


End file.
